Belt tracks of the aforedescribed type have been provided heretofore on a variety of tracked vehicles, including snow mobiles, snow-packing equipment and other vehicles adapted to travel over a terrain formed by soft material.
The lateral guide elements have generally been composed, heretofore as metal stirrups, each of the bars spanning the plurality of belts being bolted or otherwise affixed to two stirrups which are adapted to engage opposite flanks of the roller on the vehicle around the periphery of which the track is to be guided.
In operation and especially when the track is subjected to extreme stresses, problems are encountered because both of the guide elements flanking the roller may be subjected to deformation and this can allow a lateral shift of the track and eliminate an outer path for the track around the guide and drive rollers. The metal guide elements, moreover, may be deformed to the point of breakage so that lateral guidance is lost in certain cases.